Drabbles
by Herochick007
Summary: Random drabbles that pop into my head. AUs, pairings, and anything else I happen to think of. All of these ideas a free to a good home if you wish to adopt one.
1. Song Challenge

This is a song challenge. The song titles are in bold. I do not own any of these songs, they belong to their respective artists. I also do not own Harry Potter or any of J. K. Rowlings characters.

 **Mr. Blue Sky**

Ginny blinked in the blinding light. It had been days since she'd seen the sun. This break in the rain was what she had been waiting for. She grabbed her broom and dashed outside. Kicking off she laughed letting the wind whip through her hair. She'd tried flying in the rain, but the sun always felt better on her face. She glanced around wondering if Harry had had the same idea. She almost didn't notice the small dark spot coming her direction. With a laugh she dove until she was flying next to him.

"I am so glad the sun decided to come out today," Harry commented trying not to stare at Ginny's hair. It always seemed to glow in the sun.

"Me too, want to see if anyone wants to play quiddich?"

"Nah, I'd rather it just be me and you for now." Ginny smiled wishing this moment could last forever.

 **Wish I had an Angel**

Ron glared at Bill as he and Fleur kissed. He wished the burning rage in his chest would subside. He knew it wouldn't. It was this way any time he saw any couple, happy or not. He knew Hermoine was out there, with Harry. Doing Merlin knew what with Harry. Ron threw a punch at the wall. His fist throbbed and Bill looked shocked for a moment.

"That was stupid, wasn't it?" Ron nodded sulking a little. Now his hand hurt and his heart ached.

 **The Chain**

The wind howled outside as Narcissa sat in her window seat. She knew her father was looking at the contracts now. He had said as much at dinner. Narcissa had hoped he would wait awhile before arranging her marriage. She was only sixteen, barely above being a child. She knew she must make a match with a pure blooded wizard. She only hoped he would love her. She knew he wouldn't. She was beautiful, she knew that, but since when did an arranged marriage ever work out for the best? Her own mother and father were civil with one another, but even Andi knew of their father's dalliances at the parties they were all forced to attend. Her mind wondered over all the boys from school. Maybe she would be lucky and actually know the man before she married him?

 **Highest Hopes**

Ginny circled the pitch, keeping her eyes on the other fliers. They might become her new teammates, if this went well. Playing for the Harpies was her greatest desire. Even as a child she had wanted a career on the quiddich pitch. She dove following the team. Part of her wanted to open up and show off exactly what she could do, but Ginny knew better, at least for now. They wanted to see how she moved as part of a team, how she took directions. There would be time for showing off later. A high pitched whistle signaled the end of the exercise. Ginny slowed landing with the team.

"Now, let's try a practice game, see how you fit in." Ginny nodded. This was her chance to shine, to show the Harpies she belonged on their team. She kicked the ground taking off and flying into her position.

 **My Sweet Lord**

Bella paced her cell. She had heard rumors. There was going to something coming, something big. There were even rumors HE was back. Her heart pounded at the thought of her master returning. She knew he would return someday, knew he would come for her. There was no one as dedicated to the cause as her. No one as dedicated to HIM as her. She leaned against the wall, feeling the cool stone. Dedication was not a happy memory. It was a true calling, a sense of purpose in the world. No one could take this feeling from her heart. There was a loud crash somewhere in the building. Bella walked to the bars, peering out. She couldn't see anything. The air seemed to hum with static, with excitement. He was coming, she could feel it in her soul. She smiled at the thought, her soul. The one she had yet to lose. Laughing she heard another explosion. Cool air flooded the corridor. He was here. He was here for HER.

"My Lord," she whispered as the bars of her window crumbled.


	2. Brave

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter and never will.**

We all knew the war was coming.

There had been signs most of people chose to ignore.

The ministry trying to silence Dumbledore was a wake up call to several people.

When Harry did his interview in the Quibbler, we knew just what we were up against.

We had survived before.

We would survive this time.

We would triumph again.

Dumbledore's murder shook us, shook everyone.

Without him, how could we stand a chance? Harry was young, so young.

He wasn't even of age yet and still, we hung our hopes on him. It was foolish.

We should have done more, should have helped him somehow. He won us the war.

A mere child who was brave enough to face even death. The world fell that day for so many.

How could we even begin to dream of picking up the pieces?

How could we continue knowing a child had saved us while we just fought to keep him alive?


	3. Mirror

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

This story takes place after Ginny's first year.

Ginny stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her skin was still pale, her hair limp around her narrow face. Frowning she pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail. She glared when the hairstyle change didn't seem to help. Sighing, she looked away from the mirror. She still hadn't quite recovered from last year.

"This year will be different, will be better," she promised herself. Giving the mirror one last glare, she grabbed her bag and headed downstairs for breakfast.


	4. History

**Author's Note: I do not own Ron, Hermoine, or Harry.**

Hermoine thrust the piece of parchment into Ron's hands.

"Here. I fixed it. You really need to start paying attention in class. I'm not always going to be here to help you with your homework." Ron nodded pretending to agree.

"I know 'Moine, but history of magic would be so much better if we talked about anything other than all the wars. It's bad enough we're about to fighting another one. Why can't we discuss something a little happier?" Hermoine opened her mouth to argue, but paused. It was true war was a huge part of history, but maybe this time Ron had a point. She knew a lot more about magical history from the books she'd read.

"You're right Ron," she finally said leaving Ron staring at her. "There is more to magic than war. Come on, there's some books in the library I think you'll find fascinating." She grabbed Ron's hand and pulled him from the common room. As they left they walked past a very confused looking Harry.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Library," Ron answered sounding almost happy. Harry shook his head. He would never understand Ron and Hermoine's relationship.


	5. Malfoy

**Author's note. I do not own Harry Potter.**

Lucius surveyed the ballroom from the balcony. All three of the Black girls were standing against one wall. Bellatrix was laughing. Even thought he couldn't hear it, the very thought of the sound sent a chill down his spine. While beautiful, he found Bellatrix a bit unnerving. Thankfully, she was already in a marriage contract. Narcissa turned from the conversation and met his eyes. She gave him a small nod. Lucius' heart filled with warmth. Her father had accepted his proposal. He made his way down from the balcony. Narcissa met him half way to the dance floor.

"Care to dance, Ms. Black?" he asked extending his hand to his future bride.

"Certainly, Mr. Malfoy," she replied taking his hand with a smile.


	6. Famous Last Words

**Author's note: Just a reminder. I still do not own Harry Potter.**

"Please, Lily! I'm sorry. How many times must I say t hose words?"

"Until I believe you, Sev. The chances of that are slim. I thought you were different."

"I am, please, Lily!"

"Leave me alone, Severus. Go back to your death eater friends."

"I..."

"Spare me yet another apology. That's the way you all talk about us muggleborns."

"You're different."

"No, I'm not. My parents are muggles. So's your father. How can you be so swept up in this purity nonsense when..."

"I hardly claim that man as my father. You know that Lily. Please, I'm sorry I said the word, I have never thought of you like that."

"No, just other muggleborns? Good-bye, Severus. Don't speak to me again." Lily stalked away leaving Severus standing there, mouth open and tears forming in the corners of his eyes.


	7. school

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter.**

 _A/N 2: AU. They all live happily ever after._

Lily Potter watched seven year old Harry sitting at the kitchen table eating cereal. James was somewhere upstairs with Sirius, doing Merlin only knew what. Harry popped another piece into his mouth crunching loudly. Lily shook her head. He took after James in so many ways, not just his hair. She'd brushed it three times this morning alone and it still wouldn't lay flat.

"Hurry up, Harry, you don't want to be late for school." Lily and James had both agreed sending Harry to primary school with several other wizard and witch children was best for him.

"Do I have to go?"

"Yes, honey, you do. Besides, you said you like school. You got the highest mark on your maths test last week."

"I know! It's just boring!"

"What's boring?" James asked appearing from the top of the stairs.

"Our son says school," Lily laughed.

"If you're good at school today, want to fly this afternoon?" James offered.

"Yes!" Harry yelled shoving a handful of cereal into his mouth and grabbing his backpack. "Is it time to go yet?"


	8. masks

**Author's Note: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

The mask felt cold against Severus' skin. He looked around the room, with their masks on, no one could tell each other apart. He shivered slightly. He hadn't asked for this, had he? Memories of Lily yelling at him flooded his mind. He still loved her. It was all Potter's fault. It was Potter's fault he was in this mask heading Merlin knew where.

"Ready?" a deep voice next to him asked. Severus tried to remember who had been standing there a second ago. His memory failed.

"Of course I am." This is where he belonged. He was a Death Eater, same as the rest of his house. Isn't that what she had said? Now it was time for him to live up to that name.


	9. Waiting

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **A/N 2: Prompt: Waiting, watching the clock, anxiously**

* * *

Bill paced the hallway. His eyes kept darting to the clock.

 _How long has it been? How much longer?_ He kept asking himself. It had started near midnight. Fleur's screams had awoken him from a strange dream. Apparating the pair to St. Mungo's had only taken a second.

He resumed pacing. His family hadn't arrived yet. He wondered if the quickly penned owl had even reached them. Several voices echoed from down the hallway. He was sure he recognized at least one of them.

"How is she?" his father asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

"It's been nearly three hours. I don't know," Bill admitted sinking into one of the chairs lining the hallway.

"You took longer," his mother stated. "And Percy took even longer than you."

"Always knew he was a prat," George joked. Bill gave him a weak smile.

"Mr. Weasley?" a mediwitch asked. Bill stood. "You're wife is asking for you." Bill followed her into the room.

Fleur lay on the bed, her silvery hair plastered against her face.

"Bill, meet your daughter, Victorie Weasley!"


	10. Moon

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Bill stared at the moon through the window. It would be full in a few days.

In a few days they would know for sure if he was a werewolf.

Remus said because he'd been bitten when the moon wasn't full, it was likely he wouldn't transform. He hoped the man was right.

Fleur was standing by him. He smiled when she touched his scars and declared how handsome he was.

"Every 'ero 'az scars," she had whispered. He smiled wider.

He knew no matter what happened in a few days, she wasn't leaving his side. He knew he was lucky to have found his soul mate.


	11. Tattoo

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or any of these characters.**

* * *

"I bet he has a tattoo of a dragon," Lavender said casting a glance at Harry, who was sitting with Ron and Hermoine.

"No way, it's got to be something else, dragons are so cliché," Parvati commented. Ginny slid into a seat next to the older girls.

"Ginny, Harry's stayed at your house over the holidays, hasn't he?" Ginny nodded wondering what exactly she had walked into.

"A couple of times, why?"

"We're debating what kind of tattoo he has, and where," Parvati giggled. Lavender nodded.

"So, have you seen it?"

"What makes you think he even has a tattoo?" Ginny asked.

"Just something we heard," Lavender answered. "So, does he?" Ginny glanced at Harry and her brother before smiling a little.

"No, Harry doesn't have a tattoo, at least not that I've seen," she answered. "But, Ron, however, has a small one."

"Ron, no way!" Ginny nodded.

"Mum was in a right state when she found out."

"What is it?" Lavender and Parvati leaned in closer.

"A pygmy puff," Ginny finally answered after pausing for a moment. "On his buttocks," she added with a smile. The other girls burst into laughter.

"What possessed him to do that?" Parvati asked when she managed to catch her breath.

"Fred and George dared him," Ginny answered before sliding to her feet and heading from the room.


	12. Potions

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N 2: A take on how things could have gone the first day of potions.

* * *

The first years walked into the dungeon slowly. The walls were gray stone and looked damp.

The room was dimly lit and one wondered just how easy it would be to read the instructions they were supposed to follow.

There were long tables set up, two seats at each. Professor Snape watched as the students looked around the room before choosing their seats.

Most sat with their housemates. He recognized Harry Potter almost instantly. He looked just like James, although missing the arrogant expression.

Snape paused for a second waiting to see where the boy sat. Not surprisingly he sat with another Gryffindor, one Snape recognized as a member of the Weasley family. He wondered if this was the last of them.

Harry laughed about something the Weasley boy said. _Arrogant_? Snapes mind wondered.

Part of him wanted to make sure this boy was knocked down a few pegs before he got a chance to be like his father.

Another part of him, the small part that actually cared about the fact Harry was Lily's son wanted to protect him.

This time, he chose to ignore the boy that lived. There was always next week if it turned out the little brat took too much after James.


	13. Fireworks

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N2: Fred and George at the final battle AU

* * *

The flashes of spells filled the air like some insane fireworks display.

George made a slight note of this chaos before shooting off a spell of his own. Maybe after all this was over he and Fred could make a fight mix of their fireworks or something.

He heard his mother yell something and turned his head. He'd have to get used to being only able to hear from his one ear. His mind started wandering about making a new one with some upgrades.

"Not the time or place," he muttered shielding himself from a stray hex. He unarmed another death eater and wondered just how much longer they could hold out.

Was it even possible to win this battle. A flash of a smile across the room filled his heart with hope. Angelina. If they won this he was going to ask her out finally.

The shouting was lessening. Looking around he could see more of the order standing than the death eaters. Fred was near a wall. George watched as it started to crumble.

"Fred!" he shouted. His brother turned and ran his direction just seconds before the wall would have crushed him.

"What?"

"Saved you," George stated nodding to the pile of rubble on the ground. Fred's face paled realizing how close he'd come to death.


	14. Hannah

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter**.

It was cold, so cold. Hannah wrapped a blanket around herself to try and keep warm. It had been cold ever since the dementors left Azkaban.

Cold and dark, she didn't know if she could take it anymore. It felt like it had been ages since she had seen the sun. She glanced at the plants in her window.

Most of them had wilted under the lack of light and heat. One however, seemed the be thriving. It had new green leaves the color of uncut emeralds and was starting to shoot up tiny stalks which appeared to be buds.

She didn't remember purchasing this particular plant, but there had been a sale a month or so ago. She'd bought all the plants she could carry. She had planned to put them in the common room and watch them grow.

Shaking her head she frowned. That had changed. Even the magic warmth of the Hufflepuff common room wouldn't help them now. She picked up her unusual plant. She would bring this one.

Maybe Professor Sprout would know what it was? An idea popped into her head. Neville. They shared a herbology class, he knew a lot about plants, and he was cute!

Maybe she'd find him on the train and show it to him first. Yes, that would work. With a smile on her face, Hannah grabbed the rest of her school things and headed to the station.


	15. Ginny

A/N: Still don't own Harry Potter.

Harry blinked as Ginny shoved him against the wall.

"We are going to work this out now or never," she stated with a glare. "I know you have a bloody hero complex and need to save the wizarding world, but I have needs too."

"Ginny, I don't want to put you in danger. If we were together, if Voldemort found out about you."

"What difference would it make? I'm already marked a blood traitor, not much different than being a muggle born. I doubt your staying here every other holiday and the fact we consider you family hasn't slipped the notice from you-know-who. You're just too scared to admit you like me."

"No, that's not it, I do like you Ginny. I like you more than anyone. That's why we can't be together."

"Scaredy cat," Ginny taunted.

"I'm just trying to protect you."

"And you know full well I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"It's too dangerous for us to be together."

"I don't believe you. I am not going to wait for you, Harry. I am not going to wait for you to return, or not return. I shouldn't have to. If you truly loved me, you wouldn't ask me to that."

"Ginny, you don't understand." Ginny hands curled into fists. She shook her head.

"No, Harry. You don't. I'm sorry it's got to be this way, but don't look for me after the war." She turned, tears stinging her eyes. She apparated quickly knowing Harry would never follow her.


	16. Quiddich (HarryGinny)

**A/N: Still don't own Harry Potter.**

She stretched, long hair in a pony tail. Her arms were bare save a pair of fingerless gloves. Her tank top and shorts were in her house colors.

"How was practice?"

"Good," she replied untying one boot.

"Where are your robes? Weren't you freezing out there?"

"Nope, got to get used to the cold." She untied the other boot sliding her feet out of them revealing a pair of striped socks. She wiggled her toes slowly.

"You're going to catch your death out there."

"Nope, I'll be okay. It wasn't that cold today, and at least it was dry. Wet and cold is worse. I've got some warming potions that should keep me from getting sick. 'Sides, I've got to train my immune system too. No point of being a professional if I keep getting sick from playing."

"So, you're going to go pro?"

"Hoping to," she answered shifting her shoulders, her muscles rippling under her tank top.

"I thought after the war, you'd want to settle down, get out of the spotlight and excitement."

"The camera loves me, and I love playing. There'll be time to settle later, after a few bludgers to the head and can't play."

"You are insane."

"And you love it."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Harry."


	17. Wand

A\N: I do not own Harry Potter

This is written for The Golden Snitch Olivander's Wand Shop challenge

Prompt: 8 inch – write about a Gryffindor.

Word count: 642

Katie Bell shivered. The ride across the lake had been cold with an early bitter wind blowing. The dark water on the lake had been choppy and splashed up against her and most of her classmates. One girl had nearly fallen in.

Her hair had come undone from her ponytail. Several of the other students were also shivering as they entered the school for the first time. A few of them had been smart enough to wear heavier cloaks. Katie wished she would have thought to do so. The inside of the castle was warm and everyone's clothing seemed to suddenly dry. Katie smiled feeling better now that she was warm. A pair of heavy wooden doors opened and a tall witch approached the group of trembling new students. She smiled looking at them.

"Hello, welcome to Hogwarts, I am Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house, in a minute you will each be sorted into your houses. I promise, no matter what you heard, no harm will come to you during the sorting." Katie wondered just what kind of rumors had been spreading to prompt that kind of warning.

"I hope I get Hufflepuff," one of the girls said. Katie glanced at her wondering if they would be in the same house. Katie wasn't sure which house she wanted. She really wanted to play Quiddich, but knew first years weren't usually allowed on the team.

They certainly weren't allowed to own their own brooms. Katie had a broom, a Cleansweep. Right now, it was at home, gathering dust, since she knew her parents were unlikely to touch her room while she was gone. She followed the crowd into the great hall. She listened carefully as the hat sang about the four houses of Hogwarts.

She knew she wouldn't fit into Slytherin, she wasn't cunning, also she'd heard so many horrible things about the house. She hoped the hat would place her in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. Both houses had decent Quiddich teams.

She didn't think she was smart enough to be in Ravenclaw, and her parents had promised her if she did well this first year, she could get an owl. She glanced at the Gryffindor table and saw a pair of red heads laughing about something. She wondered if they were twins, and if they played Quiddich.

"Katie Bell," her name was called. Slowly she started walking to the front of the great hall. She could hear people talking as she sat on the stool and the hat was placed on her head. Soon their voices were silenced and all she heard was the hat.

"This is easy," it muttered. "You have a decent mind, but that's not what you value. You're fearless in the sky, a want to win." Katie couldn't help but agree with this analysis.

"Gryffindor," the hat yelled causing the table to burst into applause. She handed the hat back and slowly walked over to the table.

"Welcome," a girl said. "I'm Angelina, this is Alicia."

"Are you one the Quiddich team?" Katie asked eagerly. She wasn't sure how much older these girls were, but if she started making friends with people on the team, then maybe they would put in a good word for her when she was old enough.

"Not yet. We're only second years, but we get to try out this year. Angelina bought a new broom just for tryouts! The boys over there," Alicia pointed to the red heads. "are trying out too. Their brother used to play for our house, and he was a legend."

"I hope you get on the team. I can't wait until next year when I can try out!"


	18. Invincible

We all thought we were invincible. Thought we were indestructible. Nothing could stop us, we were an army.

We didn't have a choice, not really. Our hands were tied to the war since the moment we were born.

We'd already lost family, but those, those were just names on paper. There were no faces left to connect.

We were never safe, had never experienced life without the fear that still blanketed our world.

We grew up too fast.

We grew up hard, never realizing just how much we'd lost, how much we'd sacrificed to just stay alive.


	19. End of the Innocence

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

"It's okay, I'm here," Lily whispered.

"I'll never be okay, Lil. He killed her."

"I know. He's in jail now, he'll never hurt you again." She leaned against me, her perfume filling my nose. Before us the river gurgled and roared. It matched the frantic beating of my heart.

"What happens now?" she asked.

"I don't know. Mum's family disowned her. I don't think he had any. I'll be of age in two years."

"I know, I know it's not ideal, but I talked to my parents. You can stay the summer, and holidays, if you'd like."

"I," I started to answer saying I didn't need her charity, their pity.

"Don't answer, just think it over," she interrupted. She probably knew what I was about to say. "You're riding with us to King's Cross anyway, give me your answer then. It's not pity, you know, I do care about you," she added looking into my eyes.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"You're welcome, Sev."


	20. Meeting at Twilight

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **This chapter mentions character deathish.**

* * *

Harry opened his eyes slowly. The whole world around him seemed to fade away to one figure.

"Harry, my boy." Harry knew the voice, knew he hadn't heard it in so long.

"I'm dead?"

"No, not yet. Dumbledore was supposed to explain things to you, we made a mistake trusting him. No, you're not dead. Part of you, the part of you that connected you and Him is dead, yes. You have choice, son. You don't have to go back." Harry blinked watching his father. They looked so much alike, the same mannerisms.

"What happens if I don't?"

"The war continues, but you will be at peace." Harry nodded slowly.

"And if I go back? Won't the war continue either way?"

"Yes, and no, it will end faster with you there. If you choose to return it'll end tonight, once the last horcrux is destroyed."

"The snake."

"Yes. I'm proud of you Harry, so is your mother, she couldn't be here to greet you. Only one person is allowed in the twilight. Time is about out, son. You need to make your choice. No matter what you choose, it is your choice and your mother and I will be proud."

"I need to go back, dad. I need to finish this, once and for all."

"Good luck Harry."

Darkness filled Harry's vision. He opened his eyes again.

"He's dead My Lord," Narcissa's voice was saying.


	21. Invitations (RonHermione)

**A/N: I don't own anything**

"Just put me out of my misery," Ron sobbed staring at the parchment covered table.

"Why? This is so much more fun," Hermione said.

"You thinking torturing me is fun, you're supposed to be in love with me."

"And I am, but you've been putting this off for the last three months and I've lost patience. Now, pick one before I do." Ron sighed looking back at the parchment in front of him.

"Bloody wedding," he muttered while Hermione slipped back into the other room where Ginny was waiting.

"Any luck?" she asked handing Hermione a cup of tea.

"No. Did you have this much trouble with Harry?"

"Nope, I picked the invitation, the date, the flowers, everything. Harry wanted us to show up on dragon back or something insane. Or brooms. I finally said I'd do everything to avoid his grand ideas. I just told Harry to show up in a suit...which he didn't do. Thankfully I fully expected that and had one ready just in case. If you don't take charge, you'll never end up married. Ron's just not the kind of guy who takes charge."

"You'd think Harry would have had enough of the lime light after saving the wizarding world."

"Yeah, I thought that too, until he decided overly grand insane ideas pissed off the press, and since he was still mad about the Prophet's nonsense..."

"So that's why they've been focusing on me and Ron."

"Exactly, Harry's been running around talking about a sanctuary for snakes or something. I figure he'll calm down eventually. Let him have his fun, Merlin knows he never had any before." Hermoine nodded. They'd never really had a chance to just be kids.

"Hermione! Help! I'm covered in glitter," Ron yelled from the other room. Hermione sighed.

"You picked him," Ginny stated laughing.


End file.
